


Get Wreckkkkkd Jacob

by kiatro45



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hating on Jacob, Humor, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatro45/pseuds/kiatro45
Summary: The Giant Goldfish publishing company is cordially invited to attend Master Quincy's and bodyguard Tora's annual paintball match.  The results are to be expected.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are Lillydusk's creations, may they always have inspiration.
> 
> I got the idea from my other fic "Vincent's Little Misunderstanding" and wanted to explore that aspect. 
> 
> I'm still learning how to post to AO3 and hope that the format is easy to read.

“Ya going paintballing with me and Quincy?” Tora asked Gyu at the bar, smoking a cigarette. Bobby had limited the amount he would normally smoke, but on clan meeting days, he’d still go through a whole pack before, during, and after the meeting. 

“Yeah, I got that day off from a couple of my jobs, and the next day from my construction one.” Gyu said, looking a little embarrassed. “I figured it would be me and Quincy against you, so I want as much time to heal as possible.” Chuckles, then wincing when he remembers how he had welts for weeks the last time. 

“Actually, the princess has been whining a fuck ton more recently.” Tora said, slowly watching the smoke rise from his cigarette, “Figured it could be me and you gainst them.” 

“Oh? that wouldn’t be fair to Quincy at all. At least if I’m with them, I can watch their back and we can try to be a bit more strategic. Maybe prevent one or two shots”

“I won’t shoot ya if you’re on my team” Tora said, trying to puff rings with his cigarette. 

“Deal” Gyu said immediately, “No friendly fire.” They shook on it and before Tora left to join the clan meeting, asked Gyu if he could whip up something for Bobby. Something that would be ready to go once the meeting was over. 

It was as boring as normal. Tora didn’t need to answer any questions, ask any questions, or contribute in any way; other than to be the good dog that stood behind Vincent, arms crossed looking like I’ll fuck your shit up if you displease the boss. Keeping his face void of all emotions, had been a skill he learned very early on. Bobby had nicknamed it his shark mask, saying it freaks her out when his eyes are expressionless. He tried explaining that this mask had become a defense mechanism in his line of work. It was times like these when he could think about anything like: the mafia, Poppy, his own amusement. Today it was for his own amusement, picturing Vincent coming along for paintballing, there are conveniently no helmets to be seen. There’s a high vantage point that Tora can get up, and then wait for the perfect shot. 

“Gentlemen” Vincent said, startling Tora out of his daydream. “We have not come to a conclusion on this matter, but it has gotten later than I would like. Shing ma will email what we went over, and I want a solution at tomorrow’s meeting.” This whole fucking meeting could have been in an email,Tora thought as people were filing out, and now there’s gotta be another one. 

“Tora, honey!” Quincy started to shout, waving by the bar, swiveling the bar stool back to answer a question Gyu had asked. Vincent rolled his eyes up at Tora and shrugged. 

“Can’t do much about it, blood is blood” Vincent said, patting Tora’s arm, pivoting to go back into the boardroom, “You can go now.” Thanks for your fucking permission Tora thought, waiting for the door to shut then stomping over to Quincy. 

“Well honey, I’m so glad I caught you. I was wanting to go over some new plans for next week.” Tora glared at Quincy, reaching around them to grab the food Gyu had prepared. “Could you give me a ride back to my place?” 

“Can only drop you off, having dinner with the hamster tonight.” Tora said waving the food around.

“Of course, I can't cut into snuggle time.” Quincy said, making Tora blush a bit. Tora nods in thanks to Gyu and walks with Quincy out of the building.

“What new plans?” Tora says suspiciously, wondering if Quincy was going to cancel because of a date. 

“Well, and don’t get mad, she wanted to do it as well.” Quincy said, opening up the passenger door and sliding in. Tora stops and narrows his eyes, there’s only one “she” that Quincy would casually bring up and he was not liking it one bit. Tora drops the food on Quincy’s lap, making them curse by how heavy and hot it is. 

“Hot and heavy… huh.” Quincy said quickly, writing it down in their pocket notebook.

“What plans?” Tora growled. 

“Well I was talking with Erdene about our plans for paintballing, and she said that sounded like such great fun, that I invited the whole publishing company along.” Quincy said quickly, glancing over at Tora and getting a little pale. “Poppy, being a dear, agreed right away, as did Jacob. Unfortunately their boss, Gil, would not be able to make it.” 

Tora thought about it for a minute, contemplating various scenarios. He would have to talk to Poppy at dinner. “Same place and time?” 

“Of course, I rented the whole facility. It will be just us 6, we can decide free-for-all, which you’ll have to take some type of disadvantage, or teams, or couples … we’ll figure it out.” Quincy said quickly looking out the window to avoid the daggers that Tora was throwing at him. “Well would you look at that, your speedy driving got us here in no time flat, have a good night with your beloved.” That one got an empty cigarette carton thrown at his face. Tora drove off to the outskirts of Narin city, driving to try and beat the demons of his past, his life, and the terror evoked by Vincent. All of his thoughts swirling around in his mind saying he’s not being careful, his boss will find out and make an example of Poppy. He might send Scarch. 

* * *

Tora parked outside the gate, in what he’s been designating the Tora parking lot, shooting a text up to Poppy. “Here” He sent. Waiting by the gate, giving the new security guard a cursory glance while they cowered behind their monitor, probably praying that he wasn’t going to come in. When the visitor gate unlocked, he winked at the guard, causing them to squeal and hide their head from the window. At least they’re not fucking Tora said, entering the building. 

Approaching Poppy’s door, raising his fist to knock, and hesitating, narrowing his eyes, a suspicion and previous history tried the door. Low and behold, the door was unlocked. Opening the door slowly, he peers inside to see her back to him walking around, reading a manuscript with headphones. Oh no sweetheart, be a shame if someone were to sneak up on you, Tora smirked, easing himself into her apartment. Carefully putting the food on her countertop, he turned his attention to his Bobby, treading softly, stalking his prey. She did not suspect a thing. Only when he wrapped his arms around her waist and started spinning her around, did she seem to realize he was there. 

“Tora!” She shouts, giggling as she was being twirled around. Resting her head on his shoulder she gives him a peck on the cheek. “For the food” she winks, feeling a rumble from his chest, amusement. 

“Hey Bobby, Thought we could try some of Gyu’s cooking. Smells like curry.” Tora said, putting her down, sliding his hands down her arms, to hold her hands. 

“Sounds and smells amazing,” Poppy said smiling up at him, “I-I hope you don’t mind coming over on such short notice.” Tora’s smile faltered, hearing the hesitation in her voice, but he squeezed her hands. Channeling his inner Quincy for effect.

“It’s always an honor to be in your presence, and that you take pleasure in my being here,” twirling her around to face him, leaning down he kisses both of her hands. “Is the greatest joy a man can ask for.”

Poppy blushing stutters, “S-so you’ve been working with Quincy, huh?” 

“Only had a talk with them.” Tora said smirking at her, “But if ya like that, I can come up with more.” Leaning in closer to her.

Poppy turned beet red at that, and shoved him away. “NOPE NOPE, all good here!!” she shouted. Running past him to the kitchen “Let’s eat I’m starving.” 

Tora was used to this reaction; understanding that sometimes Poppy’s emotions became too much to handle at once, and needed a cool down. One of these days, he hopes that she’ll be able to handle all of him. _Pff pff_ laughing to himself, following Poppy to the kitchen he sees the door. Suddenly his inner demons came back. She isn’t safe, not even in her own home. She doesn’t even care about her own safety, cause she doesn’t care about you. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tries to calm down. She probably got distracted, or somethin’. Just take a breath and calm down.

“How long did you have the door unlocked?” Tora asked calmly, hands trembling as he accepted a bowl from Poppy. 

“It was unlock- I mean when I got your text.” Poppy said blushing. Tora’s eyes narrowed, the anxiety that he was trying to suffocate bubbling back up his throat. She should know by now how dangerous it is to leave it unlocked. Even if he’s on his way up. “I’m sorry Tora, I got home like 20 minutes ago and had already been reading a new manuscript. I just forgot.” Tora sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pressing her body to his. Holding her tight to quiet the demons, the ones clambering for him to lock her up for her safety. Feeling her heart jump, her face heating up, but he just needed to feel her heart, making sure she was alive. Putting her bowl down, she turns and buries her face in his chest, trying to give him a hug all the way around but her arms being a little too short. 

“S’okay, I just worry about ya,” Tora said, using the hug to scoop more food into Poppy’s bowl. “I just want ya safe, alright?” 

“Okay, I’ll be more careful.” Poppy said, extricating herself to go and sit by the table. Tora scooped a few spoonfuls into his bowl and went to sit opposite. 

“Ya wanna go paintballing with us?” Tora asks, trying to look disinterested.

“Yeah! Quincy was talking about it earlier, I’ve never done it, and it sounds like fun!” Poppy said, starting to bounce in her seat. 

“Ya know to wear heavy clothes right?” Tora asks, not trying to be condescending, and wishing that she would rethink wanting to join. “I can loan ya somethin if ya don’t got any.”

“Oh I’ll be fine, but thank you” Poppy said moving around the table. She pulls his arm up and snuggles to his side, wrapping his arm around her, sliding her hand down his forearm to his hand. “Quincy said there’s some padding and a helmet we can use when we get there. Plus they said that the whole place was rented out for us.” She started straightening out his fingers. Once satisfied with her work, she places his small hand in her, making Tora once again notice how small and fragile she is. Interlocking her fingers with Tora’s, she looks up.

“You okay? You look worried?” Damn, he had thought that his emotionless mask was on. 

“I just think that you should have added protection at the paintball range. Like a bubble.” Tora mumbled, staring at his bowl. Suddenly her hands grab his face forcing him to look at her. Her face became serious, looking at him with eyes that would chill a lesser person. 

“I’ll be fine, I did boxing when I was younger, I’m used to bruises and getting hurt.” Poppy said “ I also need you to know that I'm not that fragile. I’m more concerned about you.” Tora looked startled at this, he gave her a confused look. “I’m worried that with people pointing “guns” at me and Quincy, you might go into panic mode and get hurt, or hurt someone else.” 

If Tora thought that he could still cry, he might have teared up. Instead he just felt affection and love for Poppy; something that he tried showing her by moving her into his lap and holding her close. Knowing that she felt loved when he held her. 

“You have a point Bobby,” Tora said, resting his head on her hair. “I’ve done this paintball gig with Quincy before, and did not have a problem. Truthfully found it therapeutic. But I don’t know what will happen with you, sweetheart. In my line of work, if someone is at the other end of the gun, they are going to die. I can separate Quincy, but with you... I'm not sure. All I can do right now is promise to try and not freak out. If I see you having fun, then I should be able to deal.” 

Poppy turns to hug Tora around the neck. 

“I promise to have fun, that both of us will have fun.” Tora moves to kiss her forehead, then gets up to clean the dishes. The repetitive motions helped to calm his nerves, to the point that he noticed he had washed Poppy’s bowl for five minutes. Poppy quietly waited for Tora to come back to her, leaning on the couch with the manuscript she started before being interrupted. When Tora had finished his meditative motions, he sauntered over to the couch, picked up Poppy and placed her on his lap.

They spent the rest of the night until Tora went home talking about Poppy’s new manuscript, and how they thought the publisher would do at paintball.


	2. The Payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm late updating this story. I've been working on my other one and life has been happening. Thank you so much for your patience. 
> 
> The beginning conversation is the same one Tora makes on the phone from "Vincent's little misunderstanding." 
> 
> All characters are Lilydusk's creations!

Tora was finishing up his phone conversation with Gyu before heading back into the meeting.

“Yeah, no she loved the food thanks. She stuffed her face until her cheeks were so full, that I wanted to squish them back down.” Tora said into the phone.

“Did you end up squishing her cheeks?”

“No last time I did that she tried to bite me.” 

“Oh, she’s going paintballing with us right? We should tie some glow sticks or a bell to her so we can find her”

“You’re right, she’s so tiny, she’d be able to scurry around and slip under furniture, we’d never be able to find her.”

“Is there a way to make it so she can’t hide anywhere? Also, are you sure you don’t want me to pick her up? I have the security guard gig right beforehand. ”

“Yeah if I get her one of those bubble things. I should be able to take her. I gotta go, I got a- something now, see ya.”

Vincent had been hanging around for Tora didn’t know how long. Turning on his enforcer persona, he muttered a couple of things to Vincent, heading into the boardroom, concern growing like a lead balloon in the pit of his stomach. _What if he knows?_ Tora didn’t pay any attention to the meeting, once he took his usual position behind Vincent. Thinking of something, anything else to avoid the panic that was rising in Tora’s throat. Paintballs slowly morphing into real handguns, all pointing at Poppy. Everyone surrounding her in ski masks, him too far away, with nothing to protect her. 

“Hey Martin, haven’t seen ya for awhile, you put on weight?” Scrarch spoke loudly, interrupting Tora’s train of thought. 

“Fuck you,” Martin said, punching Scarch in the shoulder. “I don’t go into the field much..” Tora stopped listening, again thinking of Poppy. Quincy had gone into the publishing firm for a meeting with Poppy recently, and Tora tagged along. Jacob had said something similar to Poppy as a way of greeting when she had come into the office wearing a sweatshirt. Poppy had waved it off, but she looked down, red in the face, blinking furiously, curling her fingers into fists. That greeting had hurt her, and there did not seem to be anything Tora could say to take the sting out of that remark. 

Then he remembered that bastard Jacob was coming along. Grasping at that line of thought like a drowning man. Oh, Jacob will regret ever agreeing to coming along. 

Once the meeting was over, he beelined outside to his car to call Gyu back. 

“Hey, remember our original plan?” Tora asked, gunning out of the parking lot. “Fuck it, we’re gonna go after someone at the publishing company.”

The fateful day arrived. Tora, Gyu, and Quincy all arrived a few hours ahead of time, one out of habit to scope out the factory turned paintball arena, and two to go over their strategy. Tora convinced Quincy and Gyu to have the primary target be Jacob, even if they decide to do teams. Tora wanted Jacob to suffer for all the snide comments that he had said to Poppy, making her break down more than once due to the stress of work. Both Quincy and Gyu looked at each other, coming to the silent understanding that yes, they will target Jacob if they happen to see him. But they wanted to land several shots on Tora if they could. When Tora left to go and pick up Poppy, heading inside to grab their gear, had their own private strategy.

“Think Big Bro is going a little too hard on this Jacob?” Gyu asked, grabbing all the helmets and padding. 

“A little,” Quincy agrees, grabbing the paintballs. “Jacob is a little condescending to Poppy, but I think if we see him, we shoot, if we see Poppy… we make the attempt and hopefully miss. I don’t want her to think that we’re not giving her our all. But I personally enjoy breathing” 

“Yeah, Big bro might give us a few shots in the head if we hit the little hamster. Plan: aim for Jacob, miss Poppy, and hit Tora.” They shook on a gentleman’s agreement, knowing how futile it would be. “Thanks for inviting the others Quincy, it'll make it more fun and make Tora focus on someone besides us.”

“Oh, it was actually Poppy's idea, she heard me making the arrangements here and wanted to join in. She had asked me to say it was someone else's idea. Something about not wanting to exasperate Tora's anxiety.”

The arena was an abandoned old factory turned paintball business. The owners had gutted the machines, leaving behind barrels and crates for cover. Reinforced the scaffolding, but that was more reserved for larger groups; and they added starting rooms in all four corners, blue, red, yellow, and green. When Tora came back with Poppy, Erdene and Jacob had already arrived. Quincy and Gyu overheard Jacob saying that Poppy would make an easy target, much like a sitting duck; Any reservations that the professionals felt before were gone. Jacob will be hurting for a long while after today. 

“Alright lovelies.” Quincy was saying in the blue waiting room, “I thought we could do teams first, 15 minute rounds, changing team leaders each time. I did order over 1000 paintballs, so I figured, this being an exercise for them.” Pointing to Gyu and Tora, “It’ll be more fun for us. Maybe later we could have a free-for-all.” Tora, Quincy, and Gyu all thought that it wouldn't be fair to the pencil pusher's to go up against professionals. Honestly, both Quincy and Gyu considered that it would be more fun to have all of them against Tora, but that might be for another time. “I will be the first team captain, and how about... Gyu you be the other?” 

Gyu chose Tora, which made Quincy choose Poppy, making Tora scowl. Erdene went with Quincy and Gyu had Jacob. “No friendly fire alright?” Quincy said, staring at Tora. Tora mumbled something unintelligible, squeezed Poppy's shoulder, and wandered off to the red waiting room. Quincy started getting nervous for their team, not that they were the weak team, they wanted to let Poppy get a few shots into Jacob. But they wanted to use her as a shield against Tora. 

Honestly, they didn’t need to worry about Poppy, once the buzzer went off, she ran to the middle of the room and dived for a couple of crates. Quincy, having found cover off to the side, watched as she lined up her gun and shot Jacob twice in the leg as he came around the corner. Quincy heard something like a _pff pff_ up above them, looking up they saw Tora, pointing their paintball gun at Jacob. But then suddenly moved the paintball gun down and shot Quincy in the shoulder. 

When the round first started Jacob felt like a really cool secret agent. Somersaulting between crates, looking over the side with one eye, humming the main tune to the latest spy movie, or was it a detective movie. While he was distracted, seeing Erdene lining up a shot on Gyu, he felt a sudden pain coming from his leg, followed by another impact in the same spot. Rolling to the other side of the crate, he sees a paintball hit him in the chest, then the feeling of a sharp punch. _Oh for fuck's sake_ , Jacob thought as another paintball hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey! No friendly fire," Gyu shouted into the arena. Poppy took the opportunity to fire at Gyu's chest, which had given Quincy the chance to fire Jacob in the shoulder. Jacob was starting to get sore, and judging by how much paint was on him as opposed to everyone else, he seemed to have gotten on someone's hitlist. 

At the end of the 15 minutes, Gyu, Quincy, and Jacob were covered in paint, Poppy had been shot in the shoulder, something that Tora had not seen happen; Erdene had a couple in the back, but Tora did not have a single bit of paint on him. Tora scanned Poppy trying to see if she was hurt in any other way, feeling a tightening in his chest. How could he not have seen who shot her, it was someone on his team, he thought he had an eye on everyone. She waved to him, proudly showing off her shoulder. The dread in his stomach took the form of a stone. How can he protect her if they're not on the same team? 

Switching up the teams, Erdene and Poppy as team leaders; Erdene immediately picked Tora, saying “Why should only Poppy have the “Eye of the Tiger,” with a wink and earning a slap on the arm from a blushing Poppy. Tora scowling again, moves to stand behind Poppy, except for Quincy shoving him over to Erdene. Poppy picked Gyu and Erdene chose Quincy adding “Might as well finish off the hot ensemble.” Begrudgingly Jacob and Poppy shook on a truce, for now. 

Wiping off the paint that had accumulated on Poppy's shoulder, Tora came back over, leaning down “ya okay?” 

“Yeah!” Poppy said beaming at him, “This is so much fun, and surprising I haven't been hit that much. I think it was Jacob, but I got him a couple more times. Probably why we had to make a truce.” Tora nodded, and gently patted her shoulder, causing her to flinch. 

“Make sure you don't get hit too much.”

This new round, Erdene wanted Tora and Quincy to go after Jacob. He had been slacking off lately, making Erdene and Poppy do more of his work. Tora was all too happy to comply, Quincy was starting to feel bad for Jacob and vowed they would shoot at Gyu instead. Erdene happened upon Poppy's unsuspecting back, and couldn't resist the easy shots. Her squeal caused Tora to get up from his hiding spot trying to find Poppy, almost giving Gyu an easy shot, if Gyu hadn't been so shocked. When Tora found Poppy, laughing and high fiving Erdene for the good shot, his anxiety level lowered. Crouching back down, Tora moved, hearing Gyu trying to sneak up on him. In his new hiding spot, he was directly behind Poppy. Her back was covered in his team's colors; he lowered his gun, vowing to shoot whoever came into his field of vision, regardless of team. Luckily Jacob came into his view several times, and Tora shot for his thighs and upper arms, knowing that would produce the worst bruising. 

Jacob wasn't sure if he was having as much fun as he thought. He only shot his paintball four or five times, but he had been shot at like upwards of 40-50 times. He hadn't seen Quincy's bodyguard, they must not be a good shot, probably one of those bouncer types who has the muscles, but none of the threat. This round seems even worse than the last. Every time he moved to what he thought was a good hiding place, he got shot at, at an almost constant rate. Once he saw Erdene, aimed at her arm, but missed when he got shot in the arm. That's the third time he's been shot at the same place on his arm. The only reprieve he had gotten was when he stumbled on Poppy's hiding spot. Too bad friendly fire was not allowed, she didn't seem to have been shot at once, at least on the front.

"Do you know who has it out for me?" Jacob asked, finally able to rest for a second. 

"Nope," Poppy said a little too quickly, "Hold still." She was poking her head above the crate and shot at Quincy who was running by. Jacob sighing, figuring that whoever had it out for him had moved on, somersaulted away from Poppy. As soon as he had found his own barrel, he got shot in the ass, chest, and head at the same time; hearing Erdene cackling behind him, takes off running in the direction he had come, lining up a shot and getting Poppy again. 

Quincy had taken a shot at someone's crouching back, wearing the gear of the other team, and unleashed a volley of four or so paintballs in a row. Then Quincy saw the long brown hair, the person was standing not crouching, and started crying; not knowing how they wanted to spend their last couple of hours on Earth. 

  
  


Once time was up, it was Tora and Jacob's turn to be team leaders. Jacob, having not picked up on the fact that if Tora is on one team, Poppy's been on the other. His first choice was Erdene, causing everyone to groan. Tora smirking chose Poppy, gently grabbing her paintball gun from her, hefting it onto his shoulder. 

Erdene whispered in Jacob's ear “Thanks, now we don't stand a fucking chance.” Jacob then chose Gyu, who walked already defeated to their team, and Quincy practically skips over to Tora. As Jacob's team leaves for the red waiting room, Tora shuffles closer to Quincy and starts whispering in their ear. Quincy nodding, looking more serious than Poppy has seen them today, heads to the door, readying themselves to sprint. 

“What's the plan boss?” Poppy asked, reaching for her paintball gun. Tora deftly moved out of her reach, caught her flailing hand in his, and intertwined their fingers. 

“Just follow my lead sweetheart. Quincy's got their orders.” Poppy blushing, but willing for the time being, to listen. Once the buzzer sounded Quincy bolted out the door, crashing into as many crates as possible, then quietly moving to the other end of the arena behind some barrels. During Quincy's distraction, Tora grabbed Poppy, slung her onto his back, told her to hang on, as he climbed up a ladder to the scaffolding. Only someone as tall as Quincy or Tora would have been able to grab the ladder. Tora moved along the edge until he was more in the middle of the building, lowering into a crouch and resting the muzzle of the paintball gun on the railing. 

“Is this where you’ve been this whole time.” Poppy asks, setting her paintball gun on the railing, mimicking Tora’s movements.

“Best vantage point, provides cover. Only came up here the first time. Didn’t want Erdene or Jacob to know where I was. Plus, Quincy's makin’ enough noise fer them ta think we’re all down there.” Tora explained, immediately feeling more relaxed. Now that they were on the same team, and he could protect her, his anxiety finally lowered enough he could enjoy himself. He reached an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. 

Side by side taking shots at their friends and coworkers below. Poppy spent her time shooting Jacob, with Tora giving her little nudges when he spotted him. Tora spent most of their time just being together, holding Poppy and firing warning shots at Gyu and Erdene. Quincy somehow managed to get a few of their own shots at Gyu, though Poppy could swear she heard them singing a victory song. Apparently, the professionals were feeling pretty bad about shooting at the publishers. When the round ended, Jacob was limping and clutching at his chest, having been shot at almost nonstop since this round started. He might have finally understood why he should have chosen Poppy on his team, though Erdene did have to clarify some things for him after he complained about being a target. 

“Hey what would happen if it was all of us against Tora?” Jacob asked the group. Both Quincy and Gyu started giggling like conspirators. Tora scowled at Jacob, moving to stand in front of the dumbass. 

“Think five of you will be enough?” Tora asked, glaring down at Jacob. 

“Worth a shot, isn't it?” Jacob said, knees trembling sweat pooling between his shoulder blades. Erdene and Poppy both thought it was a little unfair, but weren't going to argue if Tora agreed. They had decided to give Tora 5 minutes to set up, the rule is: if a red paintball explodes on someone, that person is out. Tora wasn't allowed to start shooting until the buzzer sounded. Giving Poppy a thumbs up, he skulks out of the waiting room. 

“Alrighty darlings,” Quincy said, clapping their hands. “I believe you are all aware that we will lose, unless we can either hit him, or one of us makes it until time is up.” When Quincy said that, everyone but Jacob turned to Poppy. “Poppy, you have the best chance to get him, he will not shoot you until last. And remember, we have the free for all after this. So this is our only chance to get a shot at Tora as a team.” Quincy went on to explain how they wanted Jacob to act as bait first, to see where Tora was hiding. Then Gyu and Quincy will try and flush him out; best case they get a shot, otherwise, it would be up to Erdene and Poppy to try. 

That round lasted three minutes if that. Jacob was shot almost immediately in the back, with no idea where it came from. Erdene was next getting shot in the stomach, she had thought that Tora was more towards the middle. Quincy and Gyu were moving along the edges, and got hit in the sides of the head within thirty seconds of each other. They had no hope that Tora would go easy on Poppy. He seemed to be herding her to a certain area. Shooting near her head and legs, but always just missing. Until she fell on her ass on one of his paintballs that he had left near a crate. Tora appeared a minute later, smirking. 

“I win” 

Quincy and Gyu were laughing, of course, Tora would find a workaround to not shoot Poppy. But Poppy seemed to be a little annoyed that Tora essentially cheated. 

At long last, it was time for the free for all. They all changed into new outer gear, three shots and you were out. Once the buzzer sounded, it was chaos. Jacob was out first, with three shots done in quick succession from different angles and colors including Poppy's, Erdene's and Tora's. Erdene was next out, but not before she found Quincy and Gyu's hiding spot and shot them once each. Quincy was after, stating that the anxiety of wondering where Tora was too much, getting shot by Tora the final two times. Gyu quickly followed, seeing Poppy too late to duck the two final shots from her.

All that was left was Tora and Poppy, both seemed to be unscathed. Tora didn’t want to shoot Poppy, but he did have a record to uphold. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to set a trap again. Scouring the floor below from his sniper vantage, he saw a sliver of one of her arm guards. Taking careful aim he shot at it twice making it fly and clatter to the floor. Standing, body tensing with concern, and when he did. _Pew pew pew_ Poppy shot him in the chest.  
“What?” Tora said, looking up, seeing Poppy on the scaffolding directly across from him.

“You shouldn’t have shown me where you were hiding,” Poppy said with a laugh. She came around the scaffolding to him, reaching up as high as she could reach on his vest, yanking him down to her level, and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I win,” Tora smiled, he'll concede this round. Mostly cause Poppy is too damn cute. “Quincy gave me a lift up here. Could you help me get down?”

At the end of the day, Jacob had massive welts everywhere, to the point that he started wondering why he in particular had been targeted. Poppy had gotten several welts on her back, legs, and shoulders from Erdene and Quincy. Quincy had a big bump on their head from where Tora smacked them for shooting at Poppy. Erdene, Quincy, and Gyu had several welts on their legs and torsos. Two professionals were so thankful that Tora had shown them mercy and let them off very lightly. Poppy made Tora show her how bad the bruise was, not that Erdene was going to complain, openly gaping at the tattoos on his chest, and the abs below. There was a light bruise on his left pectoral, but he was practically unscathed. 

Everyone departing, Quincy took Erdene, Jacob, and Gyu out for drinks, saying that the sore losers needed a consolation prize. They would invite Poppy, but she had won the last round, and therefore the two winners should have a victory dinner. Tora offered to take Poppy home and grab some food, she accepted, not wanting to fall asleep on the bus. As Tora was pulling out of the paintball arena, Poppy grabbed Tora's hand between both of hers. Glancing down at her, she intertwined their fingers, she gave his hand a kiss. 

“Thank you Tora,” Poppy said quietly, eyelids fluttering close. “I had a lot of fun.” Tora chuckled quietly to himself. He did too, and he was looking forward to going more times with Poppy or to silently help if ever she needed to get revenge on Jacob again. Able to drive leisurely back to her place, the demons nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that I have not personally been paintballing, but I have asked my friends who have and researched. Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Also Jacob has a mix between the Pink Panther theme and Mission Impossible stuck in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm working on the next chapter, mostly editing, and hope to have it up soon.


End file.
